


Day 31 - Hematolagnia (blood play)

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Sex, hematolagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter could tell that Bucky was getting antsy. It had been so long since his last good feeding.So he decided to plan a little bit of a surprise for his boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Day 31 - Hematolagnia (blood play)

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely can’t believe it’s the last day of October. This month has just flown by. It’s been so super fun to have these writings every day and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading them as much as I’ve enjoyed writing them 🧡 I hope everyone enjoys this last day of kinktober with me and has a happy Halloween 🎃 👻🧡

Peter could tell that Bucky was getting antsy. It had been so long since his last good feeding.

So he decided to plan a little bit of a surprise for his boyfriend.

Since he hadn’t been bitten in a while, he knew that he would be able to take a rougher session. Bucky could get more of what he needed.

Even if it caused Peter to feel fairly drained (literally) afterwards. It was worth it to see his boyfriend so energized.

So he planned the entire night out.

———

They had a good day, even though they ended up needing to stay home. Bucky just didn’t have the energy to be out and the supplements and substitutes weren’t working as well as they needed to.

So Peter’s surprise came sooner than expected. But that was perfectly okay.

“What are we having for dinner, babydoll?” The older man asked weakly, nuzzling into his partner’s neck.

Peter hummed softly, leaning back against him from where he was standing at the counter. “I haven’t quite decided what I’m having yet,” he told him, tilting his head into the nuzzling.

“Okay...?”

“But I know you’ve been all tired lately. And I know exactly what you need,” he purred.

Bucky hummed softly, lips brushing against the thin scars his fangs had left from times before. “I really hope you’re saying what I think you’re saying....”

“I had a whole plan, wooing you and teasing until you snapped. Because that’s fun. But you don’t seem to be in the mood for that. So I say...we go back to the bedroom and you can have me,” Peter murmured.

“That sounds perfect, babydoll, thank you.”

Bucky had felt so low energy lately, barely able to function without a proper feeding. It had gone too long and he knew it, but he couldn’t just ask Peter to do it more often. He knew that was dangerous.

But he wouldn’t lie that he was thrilled at the promise of feeding.

He teasingly nipped at Peter’s neck, humming happily. “So let’s get to bed. I’ll make you feel good, do everything right.”

“I know you will.”

———

They were in the room quickly, stripped completely bare. Neither of them wanted to wait.

Peter was laid out on the bed sensually, eyes closed. “So which route are we taking this time?” He murmured.

Bucky watched him, slowly stroking himself. “I was thinking...I could go down on you and get the saphenous vein,” he mused. “Then, if you’re still up for it, I could fuck you and get your neck. But if you’re too tired after the first one, we can stop there. Sound alright?”

“You had me at ‘Ill go down on you’,” Peter joked, slowly sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. That way his legs were dangling off and Bucky had better access to him.

The older man sunk to his knees, nodding. “Now...you need to tell me if I go too far. I don’t want to risk....”

He trailed off, but Peter knew what he was saying. Every time they did it, Bucky was terrified that he’d take too much and kill Peter. But he assured him that it wouldn’t happen. He’d tell him once he started feeling weak. And then they’d stop. And his powers were helpful in the blood department anyways.

“I’ll tell you. Don’t worry,” Peter said gently.

Bucky nodded, slowly starting to kiss up the younger man’s leg. He made small bites along the way. Mostly just to leave love bites and small bruises. But occasionally he’d break skin and slowly drag his tongue over the spot to catch the tiny drop of blood that spilled.

The metallic tang that burst over his tongue was invigorating. And that was only the smallest amount possible. He couldn’t wait for the big bite.

Peter whimpered above him, squirming with every small nip. “Please, don’t tease. Bucky....”

The man chuckled, moving higher until his mouth was right in the crease of Peter’s thigh and groin. “Better? Closer?” He teased.

“Not quite,” Peter grumbled, hips moving weakly.

He was hard, cock bobbing against his stomach as he waited for the desired attention. He couldn’t deny that being fed from always turned him on. But he hated how Bucky wanted to tease.

The vampire smirked, slowly ducking his head and lapping at the younger man’s balls. The gasp he heard was delicious and exactly what he was going for with the action.

He trailed his tongue from the sac up, licking from there all the way to the tip of Peter’s cock, where there was already a welled up bead of precum waiting to spill over.

His tongue gathered that up too. Then his lips slowly parted to take in the head, suctioned just enough to create an incredible pleasure for the younger man.

Peter moaned softly, biting his lip at the first real touches. “Thank you...that’s it....”

Bucky suckled on the head gently, eyes flickered up to watch his partner’s reactions. He loved knowing that he made him feel good.

It didn’t take long at all for Peter to get to the edge, crying out and squirming as he chased his high.

And then Bucky knew that it was time.

He pulled away with his mouth, one hand wrapping around the cock to keep stroking him instead.

He pressed a soft kiss to the spot on Peter’s thigh that he was planning to bite, giving him a sort of warning for what was to come. Then he bit down, fangs easily sinking in and finding the vein.

Peter moaned loudly at the bite, unable to hold his high back. He came hard, cum spurting from the tip so violently that it hit his chin. His orgasm hit hard and lasted long. As long as it took Bucky to completely feed.

The vampire happily lapped up the blood as quickly as it appeared, moaning against his boyfriend’s skin. Maybe it was wrong, to get such pleasure from seeing and tasting the bright liquid against his lover’s pale skin. From consuming what kept the other man living and breathing. But he couldn’t deny that it made his cock twitch and leak as he continued to feast.

Once he had what he knew would likely be the limit, he slowly licked at the wound to help it stop from bleeding any more. He looked up, eyes dark.

Peter was relaxed against the bed, chest heaving with his breaths. His cock gave a weak twitch from where it was softening against his stomach and Bucky knew that it wouldn’t take him long to get hard again.

“You still with me, babydoll? Talk to me,” the older man mused, slowly sitting up and moving onto the bed next to his lover.

“Still with you,” Peter mumbled, trembling slightly. “I might need a snack before we do anything else. But...wow.” He laughed softly. “I think that was the best time yet.”

Bucky looked over his body, laughing softly at the sheer volume of cum that covered Peter’s body. “I think so too. I almost finished myself, but it didn’t quite happen without being touched. But you....” he chuckled. “You’re a mess.”

“I just couldn’t stop cumming,” the younger man said, clear excitement in his voice breaking through the exhaustion. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life.”

“You really like when I bite you, huh?” That never failed to surprise Bucky.

The young man never seemed scared. He never got too nervous that they had to stop. He always enjoyed it tremendously. Which was beyond obvious with how he had finished.

Bucky really had found the perfect partner. And he never planned to lose him.

“Okay. So snack, then round two?” He said hopefully. “If you aren’t up for it, that’s okay-“

“Of course I’m up for it,” Peter said, sounding offended. “Food first so I can have a little more energy. Then you’re fucking me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow and you’re biting me again.”

Peter couldn’t lie to himself, he knew he enjoyed the biting too much for it to only be about Bucky being fed. It was mostly for that reason, but there was just something about it that turned him on more than anything else.

Luckily they both enjoyed it more than anything. So it never had to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
